Innuendo
by Esuna
Summary: [Slash or Shounen-ai] For their own benefit, Max and Takao each has a little chat with Rei and Kai in an attempt to pair them together. Will it work, or will it backfire? COMPLETED!
1. First Innuendo

**Title:** Innuendo  
**Authoress: **Esuna  
**Chapter:** 1/2  
**Rating****:** PG  
**Genre:** Shounen ai, General, Romance, mild Humour  
**Warnings:** Mild OOC  
**DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimers apply.

Authoress' Notes: Any similarity with whichever fic out there is coincidental. If the idea of boys loving each other is an issue with you, please click on the very convenient button labelled 'Back' before anything else.  
            Staying? Hope you'll enjoy the story.  
- - - - - + | + - - - - -

            Takao hated camping, especially if it landed them any in a middle of nowhere, in a thick forest, and miles away from any town. Which subsequently meant that they were a desert away from a fancy restaurant, which automatically meant that he was doomed. For eternity.

            "ARGH!!!" Frustrated, he ruffled his hair violently.

            "Are you okay?" asked Rei, looking up from the pot that was on the fire. There was genuine concern in his voice.

            "Of course I'm not okay!" cried Takao heartily. "I'm hungry!"

            Rei smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but food isn't ready yet."

            "When will it be ready?"

            Kai exited his tent with his masterful air, and he glanced over at Rei as he spoke to Takao. "If you keep on nagging him, you can kiss breakfast goodbye."

            "Really, Kai, it's not as bad as that…" said Rei, smiling nervously.

            Kai dismissed Rei's words offhandedly and hands in his pockets, he walked away until he finally disappeared amidst the bushes. Max's blond head popped up from the opening of the second tent, looking around him, and after noticing Takao sitting mournfully on a rock, he hopped in his direction, until slumping down next to him.

            "Oh, hi Max…" greeted Takao flatly.

            "Hi!" Max exclaimed, apparently to be in high spirits. "Ne! Let's go around for a walk? Enjoy nature in its best form!"

            Takao stared at him, perplexed. "Nature? Since when did you start being a nature person?"

            "Since today! Rei chose a superb place for our camping spot, Takao!" Max threw an appreciative look at Rei, the latter nodding humbly. "Come on! The river's crystal clear! To be untouched by pollution, free from thick black hazes that are synonym with city life…"

            Rei, still stirring the broth, chuckled at that. "Wow, Max, how poetic! Have you been studying your literature?"

            "Yup!" Max laughed, silently reminiscing the time when he was searching for romantic poems to be presented to Takao to ensure the effectiveness of his courtship. "So, let's go!" Max stood abruptly, and pulled Takao up to his own two feet in the process. "Off we go, now!" Clinging on him stubbornly, Max started marching and pulled a reluctant Takao with him.

            Rei glanced at them, a twinkle in each eye, thinking how amusing the two comedians were.

            Takao was, it seemed, unaware of Max's true intention of leaving the campsite, until Max had pinned him to the ground and kissed him. After knowing, however, Takao made a note to himself to agree to Max's decisions from now on, for the reason that the blond boy obviously knew what was best for the two of them.

            "You know, Takao," said Takao, leaning against a tree. "I think it's time we make our relationship public. It's tiring to hide it from them."

            "Kenny knows."

            "Ah, Kenny." Takao's thoughts drifted back to the short boy who was deeply immersed with his laptop to a degree of obsession, what with the sign 'Do Not Disturb' he had pasted in front of his tent. "But I'm talking about Kai and Rei."

            "But Kai will murder us if he knows we're together."

            "We'll just have to clarify a few things with him."

            "Things? Like what? And how?"

            "For one thing," Takao shrugged casually, "we should hint to them how blissful being in a relationship is."

            "Are you suggesting we make out in front of them?" Max was confused, and embarrassed at the idea.

            "No, no, no! What we should do…"

            Max leaned closer to him. "Yeah…?"

            "We should pair Kai and Rei together!"

            Max recoiled in absolute shock. "What?"

            "Yeah, don't you see?" Takao grinned in resolution. "This is an ingenious idea! What better way to know the greatness of relationships than being in one? Wow, Takao, you're the man!"

            "T-Takao, consider for a moment…" said Max. "How sure are you that they like each other? And how did you know they're not homophobic?"

            Pausing for a second, "You're right, I don't know if they are homophobic or not…but it's a worth a try to see if they do like each other!"

            Max contemplated to see the logic in their discussion. "You know, we should give it a shot."

            "See, I told you I'm a genius!"

            "How should we do it?"

            Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled Max closer. "Listen, first we should…"

            Rei stood up, his hands holding the pot. He was far from being a good cook, but perhaps the best one in the bunch. He inhaled his chicken broth, commenting to himself that at least it smelled edible enough. Therefore it should be edible too, right?

            He hoped so. He would not want to disappoint the others.

            Kenny removed the 'Do Not Disturb' tag from his tent and joined Rei. "You made that?"

            Nodding, "Yeah, my mom's recipe. I hope I got everything correct, though. Would you like to give it a try? If it's bad I'll add some more salt to it." Rei passed a spoon to him. "Go on."

            Kenny held a spoonful of soup and imbibed it down. He froze for awhile, spoon still in his mouth.

            "Oh God, is it awful?" asked Rei, horrified. "Kenny, speak to me! Tell me how it tastes!"

            "It's quite good, really." Kenny smiled at Rei. "I never knew you're such a good cook!"

            "That's because I'm not," said Rei modestly, taking the spoon from Kenny. "I'm just a novice in this kind of things."

            "By the look of things you're gifted in this, you know…even as a beginner." Kenny chuckled. "I should add this new discovery to your data."

            Rei laughed, glad that his cooking had turned out well. He liked to make everyone happy, and everyone would be happy with a full stomach.

            At that point Max decided to make his appearance. "Hi guys!"

            "Hi, Max…" said Kenny. "Rei finished cooking breakfast. It tastes great!"

            "Really?" Max asked for a taste, and using another spoon he tested the soup. "It is so delicious! Rei, you're such a good cook!"

            "Beginner's luck, that's all…" There was a faint tinge of crimson tinting Rei's cheeks.

            "Wow, anybody who gets you will be so lucky!"

            The crimson shade just got darker. "G-Get me?" stammered Rei, shyly. "W-What do y-you mean b-by that?"

            "Yeah, Max, what are you thinking of?" asked Kenny, equally dumbfounded.

            "Eh?" Max flashed an innocent smile. "Did I say anything wrong?"

            "Are you talking about Rei's love life?" asked Kenny. "Rei, do you think that's what Max was saying?"

            "Uh, I…" Rei's power of speech was gone, that he merely stood staring at his broth. '_Please don't blush, please don't blush…oh, dear…'_

_            "_I'm just saying that Rei's luck in love is certain with this ability to cook!" said Max. "That way it'll be easy for him to find a partner!"

            "R-Really?" Rei laughed nervously. "This is so sudden, Max…"

            "Yeah, Max, what's up your sleeve now?" asked Kenny, beginning to get suspicious.

            "I'm just stating the obvious!" protested Max, pouting. "What, can't I compliment you once in awhile?"

            "Well, it's just that I can't believe my love life is dragged into this…" said Rei. "Ah, sorry…I should thank you for the praise."

            Kenny glared at Max, realization finally dawning on him. Max was up to something, and the absence of Takao and Kai was too strange to be of the merest coincidence. It was rare to see Max without Takao, and vice versa. Yet here was Max, blurting about love life to Rei; which meant that Takao must be out there doing the same thing to Kai.

            Knowing that Max and Takao were discreet lovers, Kenny deduced what was going on. Obviously Max and Takao were trying to pair Kai and Rei together, so that they (Takao and Max) would have liberty to express their undying love to each other with Kai and Rei present. Their only fear was that Kai would object to this—emotional outburst between the two. Hence, to shut Kai's mouth from saying acid words of reproach, they would leave Kai in a relationship—with Rei, so that Kai would get a taste of his own on what relationship is all about.

            Kenny snickered quietly. Probability of them succeeding, 50%. He was going to stick around to watch.

            "Um, Max…since you know so much about my love life," Rei was saying. "Why don't you tell me more about it? I'm starting to believe you are more knowledgeable than I am on the matter."

            '_This is not too hard after all,'_ thought Max as he thanked his lucky stars. "Hey, Rei, did you know that someone's been giving you the looks?"

            "Someone's been giving me the looks?" asked Rei, echoing Max's line. "What looks exactly?"

            Kenny glimpsed at Max, and from Kenny's expression Max knew that the other boy knew what his mission was. "You know, the looks," said Max. He was stretching the truth, but never did he think of its consequences.

            "No I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

            "The looks saying that 'I want you badly'."

            "Oh?" Rei blushed. "Badly? How did you know that it's **the** look, and not just a normal kind of look?"

            "I saw that kind of looks on television, especially in sappy dramas."

            "Ah…"

            Kenny had stayed a good three feet away from them, for the sake of Max's eloquence and Rei's comfort. Nonetheless, his sharp ears were still glued to their conversation.

            "So who is this mysterious person?" asked Rei. "You know—her?"

            "Her?" _'Tell me Rei is not thinking of Mariah…'_ "Yeah, I do know **him.**"

            "Him? It's a boy?" Rei was shocked.

            "And you know him too."

            "I do? Who is it? Kenny?"

            Kenny, who was quietly sipping his juice, spurted it out suddenly in absolute shock.

            "Kenny, are you okay?" asked Rei. "Does that mean you are the one who's been giving me the looks?"

            "No!" cried Kenny, indignant. "For goodness' sake, Rei, I am not interested in anyone at the moment! It's not me!" He wiped his mouth clean with a napkin, muttering to himself.

            "He's right," said Max as Rei turned back to him. "I think he's more interested in his laptop."

            "Thank you!" said Kenny, relieved.

            "Who is it, then? Takao?" questioned Rei.

            "Nope. And it's not me, either."

            "You don't mean…"

            Max smiled at him. "Yes, Rei, him."

            Rei's mouth almost dropped open. "But Michael is straight! Isn't he?"

            Max almost fell anime-style. "No, Rei, it's not Michael! It's Kai!"

            Rei's eyes widened to an extent that made his eyes look as if they were about to drop off any minute. "Kai!!??"

            "Yes, Kai!" Max grinned triumphantly. At last, he said it! "Can't you see?"

            "But Kai is not the type who would do such a thing! No, I think you are mistaken."

            "Trust me in this, Rei."

            "Impossible, Max. Kai is—well, how did you know that he's not straight?"

            "The way he fends girls off—I mean, it's not that his attempts work, with them still going after him…but I don't think he would consider being romantically involved with a girl…"

            Kenny was suppressing violent laughter, that Max was forced to silence him with a grave look.

            "That means you have a chance, Rei!" said Max, his eyes sparkling.

            "But…"

            "He likes you, Rei! I think he's perfect for you, and you for him! I'm sure you guys look cute together!" Max giggled at the thought.

            Rei looked at him queerly. "Sorry, Max, but I find it hard to believe you…"

            "But Rei! You like him too, don't you? Why don't you give him a few hints about your own feelings?"

            Rei blushed scarlet. "No, I don't think…"

            "Of course you can, Rei! You're a great cook, so you can use your cooking to get to his heart!"

            "No, it's just too much, Max. I really don't—"

            Kenny shook his head, still laughing silently, wondering how Takao was doing with Kai…Whatever it was, Kai would not be too easy to persuade…at least, Kai should prove to be much more obstinate and difficult than Rei - by a long shot.

to be continued 


	2. Second Innuendo

**Title:** Innuendo  
**Authoress: **Esuna  
**Chapter: **2/2  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Shounen ai, General, Romance, mild Humour  
**Warning:** Mild OOC, clichéd storyline, mild Takao bashing  
**DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimers apply.

Authoress' Notes: Thank you so much for the generous reviews!

- - - - - + | + - - - - -

            Takao slumped on the ground, panting heavily. As he wiped his sweaty forehead, he thought that looking for Hiwatari Kai was almost as "easy" as looking for a needle in a gigantic pile of haystack. Perhaps even harder.

            But he had to do this. His own happiness with Max was at stake here, and the last thing he wanted was to have his relationship with Max looked at with profound contempt, especially from his own team mates. Thinking that Max was obviously having better luck than he was, he was determined to get his way, even if it meant talking to Kai.

            Talking to Kai was like talking to a tree. Well, maybe not a tree for a tree could at least _move_ when wind was present.

            But we are talking about Hiwatari Kai here. The unemotional, antisocial, I-don't-give-a-damn Hiwatari Kai would never want to talk about love, or any other sentimental matters either. Takao was starting to have doubts.

            The thickets beside him ruffled, as if something was moving in it. Somewhat scared, Takao fell seated on the ground and carried himself a few feet away from it. He prayed absorbedly that it was not a hungry carnivorous animal, for the reason that being on a menu was not his idea in his lists of perfect getaway must-haves.

            Hiwatari Kai looked at the inanimate figure of Kinomiya Takao lying sprawled on the ground. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what idiotic plan was Takao up to now.

            "What are you doing?" Kai asked, not in the least worried, just suspicious. No, worrying was never in his vocabulary.

            Takao blinked, recognizing that voice. His mouth curled into a relieved smile and he sat up abruptly, looking at Kai that the latter was starting to get uncomfortable.

            "Kai!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness I found you!"

            This time Kai's eyebrows furrowed. Why was Takao looking for him? Suddenly he had a really uneasy feeling, deep down within him. But he was not planning to let anyone know that.

            "Say, Kai, you heading back to the campsite?" asked Takao cheerily.

            "No."

            "No? Well, I'll keep you company!" Laughing, Takao slung an arm around Kai.

            Kai, not at all agreeing to Takao's hospitality, made an attempt to move away from him, first by removing the arm that was on his shoulder. "What are you up to?" There was a tinge of mistrust in his tone.

            Takao quickly pulled his arm, hoping Kai was not _bright_ enough to see his hidden intentions. "Me? Nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha ha!"

            The Russian began walking, thanking God that ridiculousness was not contagious, especially by touch. He never could tolerate ludicrousness, ludicrousness in the form of Kinomiya Takao above all ludicrousness the world has had to offer. But he was immediately disappointed when Takao ran up to him. Now Kai would never get a moment of peace and quiet.

            "What say you I tag along?" said Takao, not at all bothered by Kai's disrespect towards him for he only had one goal in his mind, which was to get Kai and Rei together on the same bed. "Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

            "It's going to rain, you idiot," Kai pointed out, noticing a cluster of dark clouds unfurling in the grey sky.

            "Oh, no…the weather report said today will be as sunny as ever!" lied Takao, who never paid much attention to news, particularly when there was food on the table or a welcoming scent from the kitchen…

            Kai was mildly annoyed. He did not care whether it rained or not, his solely hope was for Takao to get lost. The longer and farther he got lost, the better. Really, Takao was doing everyone a favour. Save, perhaps, Max, but Kai just did not know that.

            "Say, Kai…what do you think of Rei?" asked Takao, beginning his task.

            Kai frowned quizzically. "Rei?"

            Takao sighed silently. At least he gave a reply to his question. Takao's first assumption was that their conversation would go terribly one way, with him doing all the talking and Kai ignoring him. Maybe there was hope after all…

            "Yeah, Rei…"

            "Why?"

            "Oh, just…asking…you know, we are a team…so we should get **close to each other…" Takao coughed, his sentence having a double meaning as his mind wandered off thinking about a certain blond.**

            "What's up your sleeves now, Kinomiya?" Apparently Kai was not really in a mood for a conversation at that moment.

            "Me?" Takao pointed to himself, faking all the innocence he could muster. "Nothing! I'm just trying to start a dialogue with you!"

            "In your dreams." Kao paced faster, trying to escape from the other boy.

            "Kai, really, I'm serious! Why? Don't you want to talk?"

            "No. Not with you."

            "Come on! Don't you think it's better if we talk while we walk?"

            "No."

            "Kai! I'm trying to be nice here!"

            "I didn't ask you to."

            "But you never objected to Rei's kindness!"

            Unnoticed by his companion, Kai's strides just got longer. "What is the big idea with Rei, anyway?"

            "Because that's what I want to talk to you about! I want to know what you think of Rei Kon!"

            Kai paused for a minute before barely opening his mouth to answer. "He is better than you."

            "Yeah, and?" Takao tried to ignore the sharp insult. A born optimist, he thought at least Kai said something good about Rei.

            "He's not as annoying as you are."

            "Don't you think he's—beautiful?"

            Kai nearly stumbled, but he stopped himself from falling degradingly, not wanting to make himself look like a fool. Especially with somebody present, especially if that somebody was Kinomiya Takao.

            Takao grinned triumphantly. "So you **do **think he's beautiful?"

            Kai fired him a death-glare. "I didn't say anything like that."

            "But the fall—"

            "I didn't fall," Kai corrected him in rebuke.

            Takao pouted. Kai's stubbornness was too much for him to bear. He was trying to help him get a life, for God's sake! With considerable difficultly, Takao calmed himself. He had to get the job done, no matter what. "But I think he is."

            Kai did not answer, for he was too busy reflecting as to why Takao was being extra-annoying today, what with his persistent reference to the Chinese boy.

            "Ah, the amber eyes…contrasting magnificently to the dark hair…the long, flowing hair…the graceful walk…the way he brings himself…the generosity he's known to possess…" Takao mused, imagining Rei's features. '_Only outdone by Mizuhara Max…_**_my__ Mizuhara Max…'_ He silently added to himself. He should be congratulated, indeed, to still be thinking of Max even when he was talking about Rei's attractiveness…**

            Takao's speech made Kai inadvertently picture the said boy himself in his thoughts. "…So?" He finally said.

            "Don't you think anyone who gets him is lucky?" '_I am to have Max…'_

            "…No."

            "He's fascinating! The way he laughs, when he smiles…" Takao smiled to himself. '_Oh, Max…' _By then his brain was full of images of Max.

            Kai looked at him briefly in suspicion.

            "And his amazing perseverance!Ma—I mean, Rei, he gives us all the support we need even in times of peril!"

            "What **are you crapping about?"**

            "Ma—Rei Kon!"

            "I don't think so."

            "Eh?" Takao stared at him. "Are you referring to Rei?"

            Kai sighed in aggravation at Takao's slowness. "I don't think you're talking about him."

            Takao was horrified, hoping against hope that Kai was not starting to see the presence of his affection towards Max. At least, not until he got his point across and get Kai to notice what a great person Rei Kon was. "Who else would I be talking about?"

            Kai rolled his eyes. "The buns you were having in the bus."

            Takao recalled the delicious, mouth-watering chicken buns he was gobbling in the bus on their way to this – place. "Ah…buns…"

            '_There he goes again, ranting about food…Damn it, he's such a fickle-minded moron…'_ Noticing the chance to finally get rid of Takao once and for all, he took a sudden turn to his right. Back to his moment in solitude…

            Takao was about ten steps away when he at last came to his senses and saw that Kai was gone. "Kai? Where did you go?"

            No reply. There was not even any sound of footstep. Takao gritted his teeth, noting that he was alone. Alone and lost.

            He yelled out in frustration, sending a number of birds evacuating the trees.

            "What was that?" asked Kenny, hearing the almost unworldly roar from the distance.

            "Probably some wild animal," said Rei, picking up the paper cup that Kenny had accidentally toppled on the table.

            "Are you sure that wasn't Takao?" asked Max, concerned. He was starting to imagine innumerable tragedies that could have befallen his missing Takao.

            "Well, I can't say for sure…" Rei distributed plastic cutleries to them. "By the way, Max, why are you always talking about Takao?"

            "That's because—EEYOUUCH!!!" Kenny held his foot, a look of pain on his visage.

            Under the table, Max had kicked him in an effort to stop Kenny from blurting out the one thing he was secreting from the others. He gave an innocent smile as he looked at Rei. "Ahaha, nothing! It's just that it's getting late, and I'm afraid if he's lost…"

            "Are you okay, Kenny?" Rei moved closer to inspect Kenny's bruised foot.

            "Yeah, yeah, I am…" Kenny shifted away from Max's kicking radius. One bruised foot was bad enough. "I think I just kicked a stone…that's all. Nothing to worry about…"

            "If you say so…" Rei shrugged, pouring a ladle of his broth into Kenny's bowl before sitting down next to him.

            It was at that moment Kai chose to appear. Rei could feel his cheeks heating up because of the blush colouring them.

            "Hi, Kai!" greeted Max enthusiastically. "Have you seen Takao?"

            Kai looked at him distastefully. "No."

            "No?" Max was crestfallen. "Where could he be? It's getting dark…"

            "Ah, I believe it is going to rain soon…" Rei observed. "I do hope he's not lost."

            "Where he could be is none of my business," said Kai with an air of finality, sitting next to Max.

            "Pass me your bowl, Kai…Thank you! Here, have some broth…" Rei returned the filled bowl to him.

            Kai nodded once as a gesture of thanks before scooping a spoonful of Rei's cooking into his mouth. For some reason, all the other three kept a close eye on him as he did so. He sat up straight, swallowed the food, and became aware of the stares.

            "What?" he demanded brusquely, just in time to see everyone looking away swiftly, either at a bowl or a spoon or a bruised foot. "Why is everyone acting weird today?"

            "Weird? Oh, no, no, no…We're not acting weird…" Max said quickly. "So…how does it taste?"

            Kai budged himself away from Max. "It's dreadful."

            Disappointment was written all over Rei's countenance. "R-Really? It's that bad…?" He stammered, barely getting a word out.

            "Kai! Rei made it! Can't you say something positive about it?" countered Max, defending Rei.

            "It's okay, Max…if it's really bad, we'd better have no more of it…I don't want to see everyone getting sick or having constipation or…"

            "Rei, Rei…" Kenny stopped Rei from gathering their bowls. "It's nice, trust me! Besides, we're more likely to get sick if we're not eating anything…"

            Kai made a face which said I-do-as-I-please-who-are-you-to-stop-me before resuming, imbibing the soup without another word. Max, on the other hand, deadpanned, presuming that Takao had done nothing to achieve their aim of the day. Kenny was slightly amused to see his prediction coming true. Meanwhile, Rei hid his face behind his bangs.

            Out in the blue Max gave a yelp. "Look! There's Takao!" He pointed to a figure charging out of thick bushes.

            Sure enough, there was a worn-out Takao. Upon seeing his companions, he sighed in happiness and ran towards the table. "Food!!!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm famished!" He threw a cold glance at Kai, who had taken his rightful place next to Max. Kai merely looked away, paying no heed to him.

            Rei stood up. "Here, Takao, you can sit at my place…" He smiled wearily.

            "But you hardly ate!" Max pointed out. 

            "No, it's all right." Rei grinned. "I'm not really hungry anyway. Call me when you're done, and I'll take care of the dishes. Enjoy your food."

            Max stared at Rei's retreating back as the latter entered his tent. Max sighed, making a mental note to ask Takao about their mission that night. 

            "So…how did it go?" asked Max, snuggling closer to Takao in their tent.

            " Bad…" Takao stuck his tongue out at an imaginary Kai. "That guy was not responding to me. Honestly, it was he who asked me before anything else…And he did not even acknowledge Rei's splendour when I hinted that to him…"

            "Same here… In my case, it sounds as if Rei was thinking of Kenny or Michael when I was saying about how someone wanted him…" Max grinned a toothy grin. "Really, Michael? Of all people?"

            "Kenny? Rei thought Kenny wanted him?"

            Max giggled. "Yeah! You should've seen Kenny's face! He looked as if he had just seen a ghost!"

            "But all in all, I think Rei's open to the idea of dating a boy…"

            "As for Kai, I personally think that guy's not open to the idea of dating anyone, be it a girl or a boy!" Takao snorted. "He had the nerve to just leave me alone in a middle of a forest…"

            "Well…" Max's voice seemed sad. "I guess we've failed? In our mission to get Kai and Rei together?"

            "Yeah, from the way I see it," Takao mumbled. "I guess we'll just have to make our relationship stay a secret?"

            "It is going to be hard, nevertheless…I mean, with all the noise you're capable of…"

            "Oh, but I can be quiet too…"

            Their chat ended, much to Max's joy, as Takao proved how silent he could be even in the middle of their nightly agenda.

            Kai was lying on his back when Rei entered their tent. Kai looked at him briefly and Rei, after smiling a bit, sat down at the other side of the tent.

            "The broth's finished," Rei was saying casually. "And truthfully, I'm glad you finished your portion."

            Kai shrugged in response. "You didn't eat anything."

            Rei chuckled. "No, I didn't. It's okay…At least everyone else did."

            For a few minutes none of them spoke. It was Kai who broke the silence.

            "…Takao was just saying about your generosity."

            "Takao? So you did meet him in the forest?"

            "He met me."

            "Indeed? What did you two discuss about?"

            Kai rolled his eyes again. "He was talking about you."

            "Me?"

            "He said that you're beautiful."

            Rei laughed, hiding his blush. "Really, I'm not…"

            "And some other bunch of rubbish."

            "I-I see…rubbish…Max was saying that someone's been giving me **the looks…He said it was you."**

            "Rubbish."

            "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. You're not the type who'd look at others with **the look. What do you think they were up to? Were they thinking of pairing us together?"**

            "Like that'll ever happen – they're not cut out to be playing matchmakers."

            A chortle. "Their methods were a tad unconvincing, though…I do pity them…"

            "Whatever for?"

            "I'm sure they're rather down to see their endeavours come to nothing…"

            "Serves them right."

            "…"

            "…"

            "By the way, I'm just curious…Did you really mean it when you said my broth was dreadful?"

            "Yes and no."

            "How's that possible?"

            "I didn't finish my sentence. It was dreadfully delicious."

            Rei chuckled again. "Sneaky, aren't you?" He reclined, thinking of the day's occurrence. As he was busy reflecting, Kai rolled over and gave him an affectionate kiss on his lips.

            "I love you too," Rei whispered when they broke apart.

            "You don't mind to this discretion?" asked Kai.

            "Not at all. Quoting Aphra Behn, _Love ceases to be a pleasure when it ceases to be a secret_." Rei smiled contently. "I'm just sorry for Takao and Max though…they looked so pitiful the whole day…"

            Kai gripped Rei's hand tenderly. "Let them suffer longer. That's what they get for being too busy loving each other and neglecting their training."

end 

A/N: I suppose I am guilty of not putting enough effort in this story…But, oh well, it's too late to say anything now…


End file.
